


Haiku #8

by Alliquay



Category: haiku - Fandom
Genre: Grateful, Haiku, Kids, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-27
Updated: 2012-10-27
Packaged: 2018-05-13 04:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5694304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alliquay/pseuds/Alliquay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tanka and a half about early parenthood</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haiku #8

two little blondies  
jabber-jawing on the couch  
baby sitting time!

6 AM movie, strains of  
American gently waft

husband snores in bed  
glad I'm not a single mom  
then I would miss this!


End file.
